crackpairingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Page:Creddie/Basics
Creddie ' is the romantic pairing of 'Carly 'and 'Freddie (C'/arly and F/'reddie). It is one of the most popular and one of the three major shippings/pairings on iCarly, strongly rivaling Seddie (S'/am and Fr/'eddie) and Cam (C'/arly and S/'am), amongst many other iCarly pairings. In the series finale, iGoodbye, Carly kisses Freddie in a romantic way just before she leaves to go to Italy with her father for a while. Many Creddie shippers believe this means they will stay as boyfriend and girlfriend in a long distance relationship until Carly comes back, whenever that may be. Still others believe that this was Carly's way of telling Freddie that she loves him and that the kiss (and the resulting fist-pump from Freddie) proves their love for each other, but they are going to wait until Carly gets back to discuss what it means for their relationship. Regardless, this proves that Creddie is the relationship fulfilled, and the one that will more than likely last forever. Dan Schneider, the creator of iCarly, put out numerous hints that Carly and Freddie would eventually end up together. In addition to this, Miranda Cosgrove, who played Carly Shay, stated that she hoped Carly and Freddie would have another "nice little romance", and Nathan Kress, who played Freddie Benson, revealed that he believes that Creddie "makes more sense" than its main rival, Seddie. Additionally, Teen Vogue has stated, regarding Miranda Cosgrove, "If she had her way, Carly would sail off into the sunset with her as-yet platonic BFF, Freddie." The name "Creddie" was first mentioned in iStart a Fanwar, and because it is the only name for the Carly/Freddie pairing that was mentioned on the show, it is the most widely accepted; however, in the episode, the followers of this ship were called "Creddies", when in reality they are more popularly known as "Creddi'ers'". Slide Show 00371k3b.jpg 0 xlarge.jpg 1CABWN2HO.jpg 20081108P 0020.jpg 214938919.jpg 26947 333927586754 53523601754 4107835 7776282 n.jpg 2hgbaxc.png 336417.jpg 500px-090605-02.jpg 500px-First Hug.jpg 72069 2740904688.jpg Aww.jpg C41.jpg Creddie-carly-and-freddie-10068538-329-329.jpg Creddie-carly-and-freddie-9912364-453-604.jpg Creddie1.jpg Creddie22.jpg CreddieChristmas.jpg CreddieForTheEpicWin.jpg CreddieXD.jpg Creddie 121.jpg Creddie Kiss.png Creddie Kiss 2.png Creddie Season 1.jpg Creddie Season 2.jpg Creddie Season 3.jpg Creddie Seasons.jpg Creddie inCreddieble Group Picture.jpg Creddie moments.png Creddie shirt.jpg Creddie shoulder grab .jpg Creddie♥.png Ep-idream-of-dance.jpg Fansandcands.jpg Freddie&carly.jpg Freddie hates Cort.jpg Freddies Cute V-Day Card.jpg Getdata.jpg IBIBFCreddie.jpg ICarly Creddie Group Pic2.jpg IChristmasCreddie.jpg IPilot - Carly and Freddie.png ISAFWShip.png Creddie Season 4.jpg Wedunno.jpg CreddieBeyondTrueLove.jpg MaroonCreddie.jpg We Love Creddie.jpg Creddie 4Ever1.jpg Carly freddie show 01 012 ret large.jpg Creddie 4Ever2.jpg Creddiestart.jpg Creddie 4Ever3.jpg Creddie-You are in my sweetest dreams.jpg 20081108P 0020.jpg Creddietechnology.jpg CarlyFreddieCreddie.jpg ICarly-4x03-iGet-Pranky-icarly-21403107-1280-720.jpg ICarly-4x03-iGet-Pranky-icarly-21402493-1280-720.jpg ICarly-4x03-iGet-Pranky-icarly-21402524-1280-720.jpg Tumblr ljga9yD9En1qaf78po1 400.png Creddie shoulder grab .png Creddie 4Ever4.jpg Creddiewish2.jpg Ustog2.jpg Themoment.jpg CreddieCarlyFreddie.jpg Look.jpg Huggy5.jpg Wait.jpg Hewantsme.jpg Dancehug.jpg Studying.jpg Crecelebrate.jpg Freddiearms.jpg Huggy2.jpg Grr2.jpg Cupcakes2.jpg Screamseddie2.jpg Creddieside.jpg Carfred.jpg Creddiedrawing.jpg creddie 1.jpg creddie.jpg Awhhhh.jpg|linktext=:) <3 About You Now.JPG Interesting!.JPG Adorable squared..JPG iwill fight for you =D.JPG WorkinProgressohyeah.jpg Sweet Nothings.jpg you give me butterflies.jpg Walkin' On Sunshine.JPG tell me that you love me.JPG actually Niranda. whoops..jpg Love Means.jpg Creddie 27.JPG|iHire An Idiot...without Sam :) I need Creddie.jpg|100% Creddie just the way you are.jpg|creddie (: tumblr_llddj9Krs11qkp9t1o1_500.jpg meant for me.jpg|creddie Carly and freddie wreastle.gif Cukycreddiekiss.gif Creddie dancing.gif Creddie Final Edit.gif Blog.png|Creddie ♥ düzenlen.gif|Carly's arm on Freddie's shoulder ♥ Gerçek.gif|a Danwarp's Video. gerçek3.gif|Maybe ♥ gerçek4.gif|Maybe ♥ Gif.gif|Creddie ♥|link=creddielove.blogcu.com ksme.png ye.png ye2.png ye3.png ye4.png ye5.png You're so funny, Freddie.JPG 728642828 838203-1-.gif|da creddie love When I Look At You.jpg CreddieCupcakeUltimate.JPG One Finished Version.JPG Credditing ahaha.JPG Hallway Glances.JPG Vlcsnap-2011-04-18-23h43m15s190.png Vlcsnap-2011-04-18-23h42m28s235.png Vlcsnap-2011-04-18-23h40m58s107.png Vlcsnap-2011-04-18-23h33m57s247.png Vlcsnap-2011-04-18-23h00m13s230.png Carfred.jpg Cf.jpg A1.png Carly and freddie wreastle.gif Carly freddie show 01 012 ret large.jpg Carlyfreddierr.png iKiss Creddie Style Final.jpg|''by CreddieCupcake'' CERTIFIED CREDDIE SHIPPER OHYEAH.jpg|Certified Creddie Shipper! :D Acreddiecollage.png Carlyfredtog.jpg Cew.gif Creddier.jpg Be Strong Creddieee.JPG iNeed You Finished.png|I've Always Needed You. iDream Of You by CreddieCupcake.png|iDream of You, by CreddieCupcake Holding Hands in the Hallway By CreddieCupcake.png|Holding Hands in the Hallway, by CreddieCupcake pizap.com13205235138561.jpg|Creddie edit louv Meant For Me by CreddieCupcake (Smaller version).png|Meant for Me, by CreddieCupcake I Like You.png|I Like You, by CreddieCupcake 111206icarley1.jpg 237723432.jpg 2hgbaxc.png 336417.jpg 500px-090605-02.jpg 500px-First Hug.jpg 728642828 838203-1-.gif A1.png Creddie Dance Drawing, by CreddieCupcake.JPG Creddie banner thingy.png She Has No Idea by CreddieCupcake.png IMG 0959.PNG IMG 0957.PNG IMG 0955.PNG IMG 0954.PNG IMG 0953.PNG Creddie Wedding by CreddieCupcake.png More love.PNG Even more love.PNG Explaining tech stuff.PNG IWant More Viewers.PNG Carly and Freddie are confused about school.PNG Carly's happy Freddie helped.PNG Freddie leads them away from the creepers.PNG Freddie gets the girl.PNG Freddie finds Carly.PNG Creddie Sleeping Beauty by CreddieCupcake.png Every Time We Touch by CreddieCupcake.png Love Lives On, by CreddieCupcake.png Creddie Photoshoot Manip, by CreddieCupcake.png Creddie Something About You.jpg Creddie Watching The One You Love.jpg Iheartarthug.JPG|iHeart Art Creddie Hug|linktext=iHeart Art Creddie Hug Friend Zone Freddie, by CreddieCupcake.png Nerd Love, by CreddieCupcake.png Without You, by CreddieCupcake.png I'm Still Waiting, by CreddieCupcake.png Eyes Lock, by CreddieCupcake.png Then & Now, by CreddieCupcake.PNG Hotpantscheck.gif Hotpants.gif Hot pants.jpg Freddie photo hmmmmmmm.jpg Creddie 115.jpg Creddie 114.jpg|CreddieOne :) Creddie 113.png Creddie 112.png In Your Arms, by CreddieCupcake.PNG Creddie111222.jpg Correct Focus promo pic, by CreddieCupcake.png Tumblr m2w33nVbBz1qaf78po4 250.gif Tumblr m2w33nVbBz1qaf78po3 250.gif Tumblr m2w33nVbBz1qaf78po2 250.gif Tumblr m2w33nVbBz1qaf78po1 250.gif Tumblr m2w23igSj91qaf78po4 250.gif Tumblr m2w23igSj91qaf78po3 250.gif Tumblr m2w23igSj91qaf78po2 250.gif Tumblr m2w23igSj91qaf78po1 250.gif|Creddie is baaaack Tumblr m2uv2hXwPf1qesmejo1 r1 500 large.gif Every Second, by CreddieCupcake.png Creddie 22.png 546px-003ioar.JPG|In a date Creddie_gif.gif|:) Come Back To Me, by CreddieCupcake copy.png Back To Your Heart, by CreddieCupcake.png Personal space.png Slow dance reason.png Isyl reason.png Jealousy reason.png Future parents reason.png Nothing Else Matters, by CreddieCupcake.png Tumblr m3mo3vTGLL1rv2tkfo1 1280.jpg Creddie 127.png Einstein Creddie, by CreddieCupcake.png What You Do, by CreddieCupcake.png We're In Love, by CreddieCupcake.png Hiding II, by CreddieCupcake.png Hiding, by CreddieCupcake.png Still, by CreddieCupcake.png loveforme.jpg tumblr_m44n67rjey1qmqf16o2_1280.png Creddie Hug Drawing, by CreddieCupcake.PNG Freddiesees.jpeg Notnoticing.jpeg ISYLLooksOfLoveAww.jpg CreddieiLMMiSYL.jpg Creddie iBattle Chip 2.jpg Creddie iBattle Chip.jpg Carly and Freddie iBattle Chip.jpg Creddie, by CreddieCupcake.png The Little Things, by CreddieCupcake.jpg All I Want Is You, by CreddieCupcake.png Hallway Kiss Manip, by CreddieCupcake.png July 4, by CreddieCupcake.png A Breath Away, by CreddieCupcake.png Do You Even Realize, by CreddieCupcake.png Paperclip Love, by CreddieCupcake.png HeartLoveSand.jpeg ManipCreddieIcon.jpg CreddieWeddingManipThingy.jpg We've Always Known, by CreddieCupcake.jpg Another Kiss, by CreddieCupcake.PNG Nathan Ships Creddie, by CreddieCupcake.jpg Our Last Kiss, by CreddieCupcake.jpg This Hurts, by CreddieCupcake.jpg Dance strip, by CreddieCupcake.png My Everything, by CreddieCupcake.png I Never Moved On, by CreddieCupcake.png SheThinksHesCuky.gif Creddie GIF 26.gif Creddie GIF 25.gif Creddie GIF 24.gif Creddie GIF 23.gif Creddie GIF 22.gif Creddie GIF 21.gif Creddie GIF 20.gif Creddie GIF 19.gif Creddie GIF 18.gif Creddie GIF 17.gif Creddie GIF 16.gif Creddie GIF 15.gif Creddie GIF 14.gif Creddie GIF 13.gif Creddie GIF 12.gif Creddie GIF 11.gif Creddie GIF 10.gif Creddie GIF 9.gif Creddie GIF 8.gif Creddie GIF 7.gif Creddie GIF 6.gif Creddie Gif 5.gif Creddie GIF 4.gif Creddie GIF 3.gif Creddie Coming Soon Tumblr.gif Creddie GIF 34.gif Creddie GIF 33.gif Creddie GIF 32.gif Creddie GIF 31.gif Creddie GIF 30.gif Creddie GIF 29.gif Creddie GIF 28.gif Creddie GIF 27.gif IBrought You Flowers, by CreddieCupcake.png IBrought You Flowers B&W, by CreddieCupcake.png Teasing and Confession, by CreddieCupcake.png Creddie Prom, by CreddieCupcake.png Sleepy RV Ride, by CreddieCupcake.jpg 17 Days, by CreddieCupcake.jpg 16 Days, by CreddieCupcake.jpg 15 Days, by CreddieCupcake.jpg 14 Days, by CreddieCupcake.jpg 13 Days, by CreddieCupcake.jpg 12 Days, by CreddieCupcake.jpg 11 Days, by CreddieCupcake.jpg 10 Days, by CreddieCupcake.jpg 9 Days, by CreddieCupcake.jpg 8 Days, by CreddieCupcake.jpg 1 Week, by CreddieCupcake.jpg 6 Days, by CreddieCupcake.jpg 5 Days, but CreddieCupcake.jpg 4 Days, by CreddieCupcake.jpg Leaning In, by CreddieCupcake.JPG 3 Days, by CreddieCupcake.jpg Igoodbyepic4.png Igoodbyekiss.png IGoodbye Creddie.jpg Creddieigoodbye.jpg Nirandaigoodbye.jpg IGoodbyeKiss.jpg Canon, by CreddieCupcake smaller version.jpg Displeased Creddie.JPG Fist Pump Edit, by CreddieCupcake.jpg